


A Long-Awaited Tryst

by OGMadster



Series: A Warrior of Light and his Loves: Kisstober 2020 Collection [11]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, M/M, Morning After, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pillow Talk, Romantic Fluff, Service Top Aymeric de Borel, Shameless Smut, clandestine meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OGMadster/pseuds/OGMadster
Summary: When you're as busy as the Lord Commander of the Temple Knights, every moment to yourself feels like it's stolen. In this instance, Aymeric steals his lover back to House Borel for an intimate encounter.---With thanks to twitter user kowaretaP for the Kisstober prompts.Further info in end notes.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Estinien Wyrmblood, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Aymeric de Borel, Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)/Haurchefant Greystone
Series: A Warrior of Light and his Loves: Kisstober 2020 Collection [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076024
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	A Long-Awaited Tryst

The Lord Commander led Kyler by the hand through an alley he never knew existed, passing behind the houses of the Pillars. It was well kept but narrow, undoubtedly to allow the servants to come and go without drawing attention to themselves at the front entrances to the great mansions of Ishgard’s ruling elite. Something in Aymeric’s footsteps, swift and sure, through this unseen place brought a smile to Kyler’s lips.

“Is this a clandestine meeting then?” Kyler leaned in to ask in a low voice, his delight insinuating itself into his tone. When Aymeric turned to look at him over his shoulder his eyes were twinkling. “Am I to be your  _ secret _ paramour?” Kyler pressed, grinning, now.

“Shh!” Aymeric hushed him, but there was laughter bubbling beneath the surface of him, fighting the corners of his mouth where it was already trying desperately to hold back a full smile. Kyler felt the same laughter rising in him, infectious, excited.

They reached an unassuming door at the rear of the Borel household and Aymeric produced a key from somewhere in his clothing.

Kyler, feeling a touch wicked and very much excited for whatever this evening was going to bring him, leaned in and said right into Aymeric’s ear, his lips so close they nearly touched the soft skin there, “Am I your little scandal?”

The laughter overtook him at that, and though Aymeric shrunk into his own shoulders with the effort of keeping it silent, it shook his frame. “There is only one scandal I am avoiding and it is the look of it on my Steward’s face were he to realize I was bringing the  _ Warrior of Light _ to the house he manages at this hour,” he told him, though he was grinning. “Now hush,” he said, holding one finger up between their mouths. And then, as an afterthought, he said “Darling,” into the scant space between their lips before kissing Kyler’s. Kyler conceded, happy to bask in the power that one word, that one endearment had on him when said in Aymeric’s gorgeous baritone. He could listen to Aymeric sweet talk him for hours. Days, maybe.

Aymeric led him through unassuming hallways and narrow passages before they emerged in what was clearly one of the Borel sitting rooms. Kyler hazarded a glance back and saw a bookshelf, fully stocked with books even, swinging back into place. He was overcome with a thrill at the thought that Aymeric knew and used  _ secret passages _ in his own home with such ease and confidence. He had done this before. Kyler counted himself lucky that he was the next to have experienced this unusual tour.

Into what was clearly a main hallway, wide and decorated, another key, and then Kyler felt with absolute certainty that he was in Aymeric’s private chambers. The knowledge didn’t come from any visual confirmation - there was a fire in the hearth, but none of the lamps were lit, and Kyler’s attention was only on the man before him - but rather an instinctive certainty.

Kyler had come to recognize the subtle signs in his expressions, learning them steadily the longer they found ways to steal precious hours in each other’s company, and in Aymeric’s face he read excitement, anticipation, and something deeper, something he had only seen hints of before, something intense. Aymeric breathed in a tremulous breath, and Kyler could swear he felt a line of energy crackling between them, keen, ready to burst. He looked deep into Aymeric’s eyes, and he searched Kyler’s for a moment before, as though spurred on, he surged forward, kissing Kyler hard. 

A sound escaped Kyler’s throat, an unintentional touch of a moan, and he kissed him back, opening his mouth to him, letting Aymeric lead him. He was glad he did. Aymeric’s lips were hot on his, his tongue seeking Kyler’s slightly at first, and after they touched, with a hunger, delving into his mouth for more. That surge of motion and energy, of desire, carried him forward and he pressed Kyler into the door he’d just locked behind them, a deep sound rumbling in his throat. Kyler heard himself whimper, his whole body flushing as this man, this incredible, beautiful man, pinned him with his body. Aymeric’s hands were everywhere, as though they had absolutely no intention of settling until they had touched all of him within reach, and only when Aymeric caught Kyler’s lower lip between his teeth did the one still, his fingernails slowly dragging along his scalp. Kyler could not and did not try to contain a fuller moan as chills and pleasant tingles crashed over him in a wave.

“You are,” Aymeric began, eyes dark with what Kyler now knew was lust. “The most remarkable man,” he said, voice shaking with a touch of laughter.

“I think that honor goes to you,” Kyler shot back, breathless as he was.

“No,” Aymeric told him, and placed an elegant finger on Kyler’s lips. Only the power of that one word, and how pinned he felt by Aymeric’s gaze, stopped Kyler from kissing it. Or better. Instilled with obedience in the moment, he waited. “You do not get to deflect, not tonight.” He told him with a sort of personal authority that sent a fresh chill through Kyler. “I am going to tell you precisely what I think of you, Kyler Drake,” he told him, his bright blue eyes now roving his face. “And you’re going to let me.”

“Yes,” Kyler breathed out against the finger still pressed to his lips and, in a moment of pure impulsive desire, held Aymeric’s eyes and tucked it into his mouth, pushing his fingertip along his tongue. He could swear he saw a spark ignite in Aymeric’s features. 

He took his hand away from him only to kiss him firmly once more, holding his head and neck this time, and after an all too brief moment he broke it, pulling Kyler away from the door. He had him by the hand again, and he led him into his bedchamber. This room, too, was lit by a fire and nothing else, and in the dim light his lover led him to his bed and kissed him again before reaching for his clothes. Kyler let him, intrigued and aroused by the determination with which Aymeric was charging forward into this encounter. After he’d done away with Kyler’s upper layers, Kyler reached for Aymeric’s clothes, motions slow and deliberate, seeing if he would let him. 

“Ah,” he reacted, but not as though to stop him. “It’s—”

“I know,” Kyler told him, already releasing some of the hidden clasps that ran down the front of the tunic-like garment he wore. At his confidence, at the touch, Aymeric flushed. “What?” Kyler said softly, releasing still more with deft flicks of his fingers. “Are you  _ surprised _ that I have considered how to undress you?”

Aymeric’s breath quickened, the muscles in his neck standing out stark for a moment, before he closed the space between them again, kissing him hard, greedily. Kyler continued freeing him from his clothes, once the front of his garment was undone his hands fumbling a little, seeking the catches that undoubtedly were concealed somewhere on the bands that held up his impossibly long gloves. In the midst of their kisses their looks locked again, this time a hint of a challenge in Aymeric’s - giving way to surprise and desire when Kyler found and released those catches. Kyler stripped his upper half bare, with hardly any help, and felt a kind of pride in it, though that quieted when he was finally rewarded with the sight of Aymeric’s naked torso, his rippling muscles, the rise and plunge of his chest, his diaphragm, as he breathed. He let himself wander his frame, drinking in the cut of his hips, the shallow dip of his belly button, the hint of dark hair beneath it and traveling still further downward, the swell of his chest, his prominent collarbones, his corded neck and the hollow between it and his clavicles. His clothes, though undoubtedly fine, did his figure even fewer favors than he’d thought. Though he seemingly spent most of his time in an office or coordinating logistics or in meetings, here was a soldier, a Knight, the best of the best, his body finely tuned and fit. 

“Like what you see?” Aymeric asked, his voice thick with a dark sort of delight.

Kyler’s eyes flicked up to his and, holding them, he bent to kiss the planes of his chest. “Very much,” he murmured, and, noticing Aymeric’s prominent and at-attention nipples, licked one of them. Aymeric groaned out a sound, so Kyler did it again, kissing it, swirling the tip of his tongue around it. Aymeric’s hand went into his hair again, closing on some of it, that alone pulling it just slightly; Kyler hummed and continued as long as Aymeric let him. It was, regrettably, not long. 

Aymeric kissed his lips, his jaw, his neck, the top of his shoulder, his mouth hot and wet everywhere it touched. Taking hold of Kyler’s hips solidly, he sat him down on the edge of his bed, kissing his collar and his chest before kneeling to do away with Kyler’s boots and socks with impressive rapidity. A laugh breathed out of him.

“You are not the only one who’s been undressing the other with his eyes,” Aymeric informed him, a wicked smile touching the corners of that plush mouth. A sound eased out of Kyler at that, the heat in him moving deeper. “How could I not?” Aymeric went on, fingers going now for his belt. “The energy, the presence you bring into a room is staggering,” he whipped Kyler’s belt free with a yank that, to Kyler’s genuine surprise, made him swell in his trousers. “My first flights of fancy were long before you brought me that bottle of wine. Even in armor,” his smile hitched up further on one side and he began undoing the buttons on Kyler’s trousers. “Just the sight of your hands could do me in, drive me to distraction.”

Kyler brought one to his face at that, touching his cheek, his jaw, and Aymeric turned toward it, locking eyes with him before licking up the length of one of Kyler’s fingers. He panted out a shaking breath at the slight, the feel of it, and something in his lover’s eyes glinted--a touch of sweet revenge for Kyler having done much the same only minutes before.

“I was plagued by it in those days, how easily and quickly you sprung into my mind once I’d met you, heard you speak, seen for myself the deeds of this man I’d heard so much about. But after seeing the looks you shared with Lord Haurchefant, subtle as you were,” another breath of something like laughter huffed from him. “Never did I think I would be so fortunate as to bring you here, no matter how desperately I wished I might.” He kneaded his thumbs into Kyler’s hips, both gentle and insistent, and Kyler’s eyes fluttered at the touch, at everything he was telling him. “The ghost of you has haunted me here, Kyler. And I mean to exorcise my willful imagination.”

“Aymeric,” Kyler said, the name all but sliding out of him, his hands slipping onto his face, his neck, into his soft hair. “Please,” the word came out more breath than sound, it lighting another spark in Aymeric’s eyes. “I want you.”

Aymeric surged forward again for a searing kiss, his body pressing between Kyler’s knees, and if he wasn’t already hard, he certainly was now. He moaned against his mouth, huffing and keening, not caring whether he sounded desperate. He  _ was _ desperate for him. Aymeric’s hands skated down his sides, his touch both calloused and supple, and he tugged at Kyler’s trousers. He shifted his weight, helping him, eager and relieved to be free of his clothes.

Aymeric stood suddenly, looking down at him through his full eyelashes, his smile closer to a smirk than he’d ever seen it. He was undoing his own belt. “Get on the bed,” he told him, that same authority back in his voice. It was different than the authority he’d heard there before, a different sort of it, and its tones thrilled Kyler deeply. He obeyed, making room, leaning back on his elbows in the plush mattress, waiting.

Aymeric cast away the last of his clothes and though Kyler did his best to admire him now that he was fully bare he didn’t get much time: Aymeric quickly joined him on the bed, closing the distance between them on his hands and knees, a sight Kyler was unprepared for how deeply it excited him. Aymeric returned to kissing him, pushing him into his pillows, his tongue greedy again, sliding in and out of his mouth now. Kyler moaned into his. Before long his kisses traveled, down his jaw, teeth dragging over the tender flesh of his throat, to his chest, his ribs, his hip. The touch of his mouth, his tongue, his teeth, thrilled Kyler so much that he didn’t put together until a split second before what Aymeric was going to do. His attention roared to him just in time to see the look on his face as his fingers alighted on the base of his shaft and he licked the underside of his head, slowly, luxuriously. Kyler choked out a sound. That dark smile twisted Aymeric’s mouth again and he flicked his tongue over his head, and then slowly around it, watching Kyler watch him, and then he eased the tip of him into that soft, taunting mouth. 

Kyler shook at the touch, at how hot his mouth was on him, how wet and soft. Aymeric pushed him in slowly, easing him in and back out again, suckling every so gently at the head. His long fingers stroked the root of his shaft, light, teasing touches, before, at length, closing those fingers around the base of his cock. At first he only squeezed lightly, still pushing him in and out with maddeningly slow, gentle motions, Kyler quaking at the feel of it all. Again taking his time, Aymeric began to pump him, still without releasing him from his mouth. Kyler groaned, a rough, grating sound, and felt himself drip. Aymeric’s hand stilled, infuriatingly, but then he hummed, sounding almost thoughtful. A new sort of keening left Kyler at that, and Aymeric did it again, the tone lower, it rumbling. It felt as though his voice was reaching deep into Kyler and he gasped. Aymeric, seeming satisfied at this level of torment, continued, sometimes pumping him, sometimes caressing his balls with his other hand, always with his mouth on him.

Kyler gripped the sheets, the sensations ricocheting through his whole being. “Aymeric,” eased out of him, his voice tight. Fuck, but he was  _ good _ at this. He wasn’t going to hold out if he kept up this way. One of Aymeric’s hands stole onto Kyler’s, pulling it free of where he clutched the bedclothes, and placed it in his own hair. Kyler’s attention snapped to him again and he was overwhelmed to find Aymeric looking at him steadily, meeting his eyes while pressing Kyler’s hand into his own hair, bobbing his head so deep Kyler’s cock kissed the opening of Aymeric’s throat.

“Fuck,” grated out of him at the sight, his fingers closing around his thick curls involuntarily. Aymeric hummed again in response, shifting the angle of his head to--by the Gods how did he do that so easily?--allow him into his throat. Kyler’s body hitched and shuddered at the feel of it and for a moment he lost himself, holding onto Aymeric’s head and thrusting into him. Aymeric hummed approval and Kyler thought he was going to burst.

“Aymeric, no,” he wrestled himself into stillness and Aymeric, eyes wide, raised his head to look up at him, finally letting him out.

“No?” he repeated, waiting, hand now flat on Kyler’s belly, steady, concern in his face.

Kyler huffed out a rough breath. “Not yet, I want to last,” he told him.

Aymeric’s eyes twinkled with his smile. “But Kyler,” he said, closing his hand fully around him, pumping his full length so near his face his cock could have grazed his cheek. “I want to taste you. Please?” It was a question, but it was asked with such confidence Kyler knew he was going to oblige him. 

“Ohh, Aymeric,” he moaned, and belatedly realized that wasn’t actually an answer. He nodded to him and caught for the barest moment a smile on his lover’s face before he plunged him back into his mouth. Kyler held onto his hair again, muscles straining to keep himself from thrusting too hard, but the pace that Aymeric set would have told him he needen’t worry if his mind hadn’t been so swamped with pleasure. Aymeric pushed him deep into his throat, taking him to the hilt, and bobbed his head, and moaned, loud, on him. Kyler’s whole body seized and he cried out, that sound vibrating deep inside him, and he exploded into him. Aymeric, shocking him again, eased him out slowly, sucking him clean.

Kyler lay sweating and shaking, his mind fumbling to catch up with everything that had just happened, his attention blasted to pieces as Aymeric licked his lips. He sat forward, kissing Kyler’s jaw, and said softly in his ear, “Would you like me to wash my mouth out?”

Kyler blinked a moment as the meaning of the sentiment trickled slowly into place in his mind. “Only if you want,” he finally answered.

“I don’t,” Aymeric practically growled, and kissed him roughly. “I want all of your taste, Kyler,” he told him, and licked Kyler’s lower lip, a request. Kyler kissed him and opened his mouth to him; he knew himself well enough now to know that his man could do practically anything and he would let him. Aymeric would make it an act nearly of worship.

He took his time lavishing him with kisses, but as he let the weight of his body down on him, Kyler could feel his arousal, his cock hot and pressing into his hip.

Kyler broke their kiss to ask him, “And what else do you want?” With a touch of mischief he added, “What do you want, Lord Commander?”

Aymeric’s eyes flickered at his title. “Not in bed,” he told him. “Not with you,” and when he kissed him, it was softer.

“Aymeric,” Kyler amended, the moment bringing more of his senses back to him. “I’ve always loved your name,” he told him, running his fingers through his hair again. “Loved the sound of it, the feel of it in my mouth,” he kissed his throat. “ _ Aymeric _ .” His lover keened for him, hearing his name like that. Kyler felt him shiver. “What do you want?” he asked again.

His eyes met his again, the heat and passion back in them. “I want to be in you,” he said. 

A breath caught in Kyler’s chest at the thought and he nodded. “Yes,” he said aloud belatedly. “Aymeric, yes,” and he sat up just slightly to kiss him again.

After more fervent kisses Aymeric sat up, raising a hand to his own lips. He paused, thinking better of it, and reached for Kyler’s instead, pressing two of his fingers into his mouth. Kyler took them, greedily, abruptly wanting to show him that at some point he and his tongue would be happy to return the favors Aymeric had already given him. That same lusty smile that hedged on smirking took over Aymeric’s features. 

“So eager,” he said, his low voice grating over the words in a way that made Kyler think perhaps he could get hard again already.

“You have that effect on me,” Kyler told him when he removed his fingers from his mouth. Aymeric grinned at that.

“It’s mutual,” he said, and reached for his ass. Kyler breathed deep, ready as one of Aymeric’s fingers slipped into him, and was hit by something like pride at how easily it did.

“Ohh,” Aymeric groaned softly, pressing a little deeper. “Already so loose for me,” his eyes went to Kyler’s face and their gazes snagged on each other. Kyler held it for as long as he was able, trying to keep his breathing steady, but feeling Aymeric stroking him, slow and gentle as it was, was making him tremble again. Just as he felt his breathing start to hitch, Aymeric added a second finger and Kyler’s eyes rolled in his head.

“Fuck,” he swore softly, it slipping out of him. He thought he heard a low chuckle but he couldn’t be sure. All his senses were consumed by Aymeric’s clever fingers working him, to such a degree that he hardly noticed when he leaned forward to fetch something out of his nightstand. I must not have been that important for him to know what it was because even as he went to look Aymeric crooked his fingers forward, striking something inside Kyler that sent pleasure through him like a shock. A ragged sound tore out of him at the touch.

“By the Gods,” Aymeric murmured, voice husky. “You’re beautiful like this.” Kyler moaned and squirmed, trying to push Aymeric’s fingers harder onto that place inside him, and rather ineffectually at that. A dark chuckle sounded and he heard what he thought was the unstoppering of a bottle. “Soon, love,” he told him.

“Oh Aymeric,” Kyler felt positively addled between the feel of his fingers in him and hearing him call him ‘love’. He was coming undone at the edges of himself.

“Soon,” he said again, gently, and something cool and slick was against him. He started a little at the touch of it. Aymeric clicked his tongue slightly. “Should have warned you,” but Kyler was already past the shock. It was an oil, and it spread down Aymeric’s fingers and into him, with him pumping them in and out of him to help it along. He shook at the feel of it, a sort of relief coming with a fresh surge of pleasure.

“Oh Aymeric, please,” he begged, not caring how needy he sounded.

“Please what?” Aymeric said, some of that intimate command back in his voice.

Kyler stretched his head forward to bore his look into him. “Please don’t make me wait any longer.”

A powerful wave of desire overtook Aymeric’s expression. “Since you asked so sweetly,” he said, but the words themselves were practically meaningless to Kyler as he pushed into him. 

Silver specks scattered, cutting jagged pathways across his vision and he moaned, loud and hard, as he felt himself swell with Aymeric’s cock. Aymeric groaned a reply, pushing into him slow, and easing out again. He rocked into and out of him, so terribly softly. Kyler tried to breathe and let him but that gentleness was driving him wild.

After what felt like ages and almost certainly was not, Kyler squirmed under him, more determinedly than before, beginning to turn. Aymeric’s breath caught and he stilled, waiting for Kyler to adjust. Kyler turned onto one side and looped his own arm under his thigh, pulling one leg up, panting and shaking with anticipation. Aymeric smiled, biting his lip. 

“Ohh, is that what you’d like?” he asked, skating his hand over Kyler’s hip and up his side, back down the planes of his stomach and onto his dick; he could swear it leapt at his touch.

He managed only an “mm-hmm,” in reply, his anticipation mounting to terrible heights as Aymeric, again slowly, settled his weight on Kyler’s leg which was still on the bed and eased back into him. Kyler moaned and squirmed and even when Aymeric wrapped one of his own arms around Kyler’s other leg, pushing deeper still, he shook and flushed but still wanted  _ more _ . “Aymeric,” he heard himself babble out. “Aymeric  _ please _ .”

“Please what?” Aymeric asked but made a strangled sound of mingled pleasure and surprise as Kyler managed to twist under him with him still inside him at first, getting his knees under him and burying his face in the pillows. “Please what?” he said again, stroking Kyler’s spine. There was laughter in his voice.

Kyler wrenched his mouth free of where he was biting the cushion to beg, “ _ Please fuck me. _ ”

Aymeric practically growled, pushing deep into him again, more sudden this time, and Kyler groaned low with pleasure. Part of him was shocked that he wanted his partner to be rough with him, but it was quiet, distant, buried under layers of desire and sensation. He leaned into it, arching his back, and something in him screamed satisfaction when Aymeric took hold of his hips and thrust into him, but he soon slowed once more. Kyler made a shapeless whine of protest and buried his face again. 

“No, Kyler,” he said suddenly, quiet but insistent. “I want to see you, please,” he turned him, steady strength pushing him back onto his side, onto his back, leaning down to kiss him with such tenderness it stoked something almost like frenzy in him. Kyler bit it back, clutching the bedsheets again, gasping deep when Aymeric eased his legs up so Kyler’s knees were hooked over his shoulders before pushing further into him than ever. Kyler cried out.

“Yes, Kyler, yes,” he moaned, and Kyler caught his eyes as he thrust into him harder, once, twice, and drank in the way they lit up when Kyler panted and groaned for it. He slowed just for a moment, just to adjust, merciful now, and clamped a hand down on one of Kyler’s shoulders, bracing it to fall into rhythm, jarring his whole body on the mattress. Kyler could feel something wet on his own belly that he didn’t even connect with his own spill until Aymeric’s other hand materialized, fingers ramrod straight, pressing him into his own stomach and rubbing the underside of his shaft from hilt to head, back and forth, and fast. It was too much, too much sensation, too much pleasure to hold in his body, he was coming undone, and he heard the loud keening that was coming from his own throat as though from outside himself and his whole body wrenched as he came again. But it felt like it wasn’t ending - it stretched on and on, Aymeric fucking him just like he’d asked for and then finally ramming into him and staying, filling him utterly, shouting his release.

Only then, as Aymeric’s grip on him slackened, did Kyler’s trembling muscles unclench. They did so unwillingly, tremors fluttering through him and Aymeric hissing in a breath as they jarred his dick, still inside him. He eased his legs down, slowly, falling out of him and making a sound as though he wished he hadn’t.

“Kyler,” he said softly, ever so gently pivoting his legs to a more comfortable angle and laying down beside him, looking into his face, into his eyes he only then realized were streaming with tears. “Are you alright?” he asked, wiping them away.

“Y-yes,” he stammered out, another spasm of trembling traveling through him. 

“Good,” Aymeric smiled, and somehow, his hair messy and damp with sweat, his cheeks flushed from exertion, he was more handsome than ever.

“Thank you,” Kyler whispered, feeling up to little more, and sighed into it when Aymeric kissed him softly. He cradled Kyler’s head, taking his time, and murmured something about getting a warm cloth to clean them up. Though he nodded, he was in a haze as his lover tended to him, hardly aware of it, and when Aymeric bade him softly “Sleep,” he obliged.

*

Kyler’s eyes crept open. The pale light of just-before-dawn against fresh snow was streaming into the window, and it was still falling in great, fat flakes. He stirred and a deeply welcome soreness answered him. He hummed, savoring the ache in his legs, in his ass for that matter. As he began to turn over he realized he heard voices, two of them, in hushed conversation but very near at hand, and when he looked he found Aymeric in a downright plush looking dressing gown with none other than Estinien beside him. It was the first time he’d seen him out of armor. He blinked, and though he had no logical reason for it to be the case, he was not at all surprised to see him in Aymeric’s private chamber. Even if he was well-acquainted with the Azure Dragoon after traveling the hinterlands with him, and even if it was clear that he and Aymeric were close, this was a vastly new context he found himself in with him.

“It’s alright, darling,” Aymeric said to Kyler, reaching down to stroke his shoulder with the backs of his fingers. “You need not wake yet.”

Kyler’s gaze connected with Estinien’s, the first time he could be fully certain he had. He was handsome, leaner and harder than either Aymeric or Haure, his snow-white hair loose and wild about his shoulders, the front of it hanging in his practically luminous white-grey eyes. Eyes like a snow-wolf’s. He realized belatedly that, hips facing away from Estinien or no, he was lying nude and quite uncovered. He shifted to reach for a blanket, flushing in spite of himself, feeling speared through by that pale look.

“Don’t trouble yourself,” Estinien said softly, the gravel in his voice suddenly deeply attractive at such a low volume, intimate. Kyler pulled the blanket over him anyway, arching an eyebrow over his shoulder at him. Estinien scowled at him. “I told you, don’t bother,” he protested again.

“Well then, if you insist,” Kyler shot back, suddenly determined to challenge his bravado, flinging the blanket off him now and turning to lie on his back, fully exposing his nudity to him. He was gratified by a flush that took over Estinien’s face, turning the tip of his narrow, knife-straight nose particularly rosy. Aymeric chuckled at both their antics, a warm and welcome rumble.

“Fury take you,” Estinien growled, his nose wrinkling with the force of his frown.

“I think you’d rather do it yourself,” Kyler answered, smiling up at him. A petty kind of triumph blossomed in his chest as Estinien broke their eye contact.

“Insufferable,” Estinien said to Aymeric.

Aymeric smiled blithely. “What can I say? I have a type.”

Estinien rolled his eyes hugely and stalked from the room, Aymeric chuckling after him. Something in the fondness of Aymeric’s voice, the angle of his eyes as he watched him go, in the clench of Estinien’s fists, in all of it told Kyler that there was something there, between them. Aymeric put his attention back on Kyler, his smile widening. “You look positively divine,” he told him, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Kyler smiled up at him. “You make me feel it,” he replied. Aymeric’s eyes twinkled down at him for a moment before he leaned down to kiss him softly, his mouth warm and pliant as ever.

“Thank you for last night,” he broke the kiss to say, planting another peck on his lips after.

“Thank  _ you _ ,” Kyler answered. Amusement flashed in Aymeric’s expression. “That’s not a deflection,” he said suddenly, getting his full attention. “I’m truly grateful. You made me feel,” speech failed him for a moment. How could he put to words what he’d given him? “Incredible.” It wasn’t sufficient, not nearly, but it had to do.

Aymeric flushed at the word, insufficient or not. He traced the angle of Kyler’s cheekbone with a finger, eyes wandering his features.

“Did I satisfy you?” Kyler asked softly, not wanting to break the tender moment in the bare space between them. 

“Satisfy me? Kyler,” Aymeric’s eyes positively danced. “More than that.” He paused as though considering whether to go on, but he finished, “I felt whole.”

“Aymeric,” he murmured, and kissed him, drawing him into his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you'd like to wallow in brain worms with me please feel free to hit me up on twitter @ScruffyChocoboi!
> 
> This is part of an ongoing and evolving collection!  
> In October, twitter user @kowaretaP posted a prompt list called Kisstober delineated as follows:  
> Days 1-9: First Kiss  
> Days 10-16: Fluffy Hours  
> Days 17-23: Tension  
> Days 24-31: Goodbye  
> along with encouragement to alter them as desired. I did some sketches for the polycule, but the brain worms took over and had me writing the scenarios too. I also added a prequel section I've been calling "First Sight, First Pangs."
> 
> This is one of the “Tension" pieces bc all the tension pieces are sexy, sorry not sorry
> 
> This takes place after quest 3.0.54, "Ready to Fly," with the adjustment that they have to wait for the Manacutters to be ready.


End file.
